Welcome back to Gravity Falls
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: Han pasado ya tres años desde el Weirdmagedon y Dipper y Mabel deciden, por fin, volver a Gravity Falls para reencontrarse con sus tíos. Pero aunque el pueblo sea el mismo, las personas cambian con el tiempo y con el tiempo también aparecen las complicaciones. ¿Podrán Mabel, Dipper y Pacifica sobrepasarlas y seguir adelante? Mab/OC, Dippifica
1. Back to Gravity Falls

Hola holita amigos y compañeros de fandom! Bueno pues me he animado a escribir esta historia sobre la que se ha convertido en una de mis series favoritas ever. Aviso que los que NO la hayáis visto ENTERA os spoileareis. Así que id a verosla primero (PERO YA MISMO!). La idea surge del mismo final de Gravity en sí. Si hay una cosa que nunca me pareció bien fue que Stan recuperara la memoria. Se nota a la legua que ahí metieron mano los productores y dijeron "eh chato, que por muy espectacular que sea tu serie, sigue siendo disney, los niños tienen que ver finales felices sí o sí" pero es que es irreal. Es un resbalón que no tiene sentido. ¡Es que ni te da tiempo a ponerte triste! Y creedme que me da rabia, porque la serie para mi tiene un 10 menos por eso, lo que la baja al 9,9 y es una pena.

Así que con eso...decidí hacer una historia yo. De cualquier forma, aviso que algunos personajes estarán algo más oOC porque han pasado varios años y la gente cambia un poco. No demasiado, eso sí! Pese a haberme cogido esa licencia, he tratado de mantenerme dentro de su esencia. Y...no digo nada más, solo que espero que os guste (¡y me dejéis muchos coments!).

PD. Publicaré un capítulo a la semana, porque ya los tengo todos escritos!

DREAMCAST

Dipper Pines _**Freddie Highmore**_ • Pacifica Northwest **V** ** _alentina Zenere_** • Mabel Pines **_Georgie Henley_** • Alex Holland _**Chase Crawford**_ • Katherine (Kat) Duncan _**Zendaya Coleman**_

* * *

 **Back to Gravity Falls**

-Próxima parada, Gravity Falls...-anunció el conductor del autobús. Tenía la voz monótona y parecía haber tenido que decir aquello mil y una veces, sino más - repito...

En la parte trasera del autobús, por otra parte, dos personas físicamente muy parecidas recogían su equipaje. La chica, que parecía medir alrededor de un metro sesenta y seis, llevaba un jersey blanco con puntitos grises, pantalones vaqueros y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta, parecía tener la cara más larga que un día sin pan.

-Mabel, todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes -dijo el chico apretándole la mano. Ella le miró con una sonrisa triste y nerviosa y el chico le devolvió exactamente el mismo gesto.

Mabel cogió su maleta y fue hacia la salida del bus mientras que el chico acababa de echarse también la mochila de su hermana al hombro. Era bastante más alto. Parecía medir alrededor de 1,75cm y era de complexión delgada. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta de color beige, pantalones vaqueros oscuros y tenía el cabello revuelto, rebelde y envuelto en una gorra azul bastante característica.

Salió por la puerta del bus justo detrás de Mabel y no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia al ver a su tío Ford. Miró a la chica, que parecía encontrar las piedras del suelo más interesantes que nada en esos momentos y le pegó un codazo. Ella pareció reaccionar y sin dudarlo un segundo se abalanzó sobre su tío pegándole el abrazo más grande de su vida. Ford la rodeó con los brazos y giró sobre sí mismo del impulso mientras que el chico sonreía divertido.

-¿Tú no vas a decirme nada, Dipper? -preguntó el tío Ford con cariño, extendiendo uno de sus brazos, ya que con el otro seguía abrazando a Mabel. El mencionado no se hizo de esperar. Dejó las cosas en el suelo e hizo más o menos lo mismo que su hermana gemela. Ford des abrazó con fuerza y así permanecieron un buen rato, diciéndose cosas sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Sin embargo, tenían que llegar algún día a la cabaña, así que cogieron sus cosas y fueron caminando hacia allí.

-Tío Ford -preguntó Mabel, algo nerviosa - esto...eso que querías decirnos tan importante...

-Mabel...-susurró Dipper, mandándole una indirecta a la chica. Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

-¡Oye! -exclamó Ford, sorprendido - ¿Te han quitado los aparatos, Mabel?

La nombrada se quedó descolocada por un momento pero en seguida sonrió enseñando su flagrante y perfecta dentadura.

-¡Sí! Hace dos semanas, por eso no te lo he contado -contestó la muchacha.

-Ya decía yo que se te veía algo diferente...-bromeó - no pero en serio...Dipper ya es tan alto como yo, apuesto a que estará hecho todo un rompecorazones.

-Pues no te creas - contestó Mabel, obviando los manotazos del chico, que intentaba callarla - porqu...-finalmente Dipper consiguió taparle la boca haciendo que la muchacha tragara su propia saliva y empezara a toser -¡Oye!

-Te lo mereces. Si es que...tener hermanas para esto...-pateó una piedra, enfurruñado.

Ford rió a pleno pulmón. Algunas cosas no cambiarían nunca. Otras...vaya que si lo hacían. Sus chicos habían crecido un montón desde que les vio por última vez. Mabel era ya toda una mujer y a Dipper se le había quitado esa cara de pan que tenía. Pero aquellas cosas pasaban, sobretodo cuando uno estaba en esas edades.

-¡Mabel, Dipper! -exclamó una voz con acento hispano. Los chicos sonrieron y fueron corriendo a abrazar a Soos, que estaba igual o más contento incluso de verles -¡Cuanto tiempo tíos!

-¿Qué tal estás Soos? ¿Y Melody? -preguntó Dipper.

-Bien tíos, acabo de abrir la tienda. Melody está dentro preparándoos algo de comer, no sabéis lo bien que se le da cocinar. Creo que quiere engordarme en secreto... -esto último se lo dijo en un susurro.

Los dos gemelos rieron.

-Bueno tíos -dijo con una sonrisa -pasad dentro, creo que os morís de ganas ¿a que si? -Los dos chicos sonrieron y no se hicieron de rogar.

Entraron dentro y no pudieron evitar la nostalgia. Todo estaba exactamente igual. Las criaturas inventadas por Stan antaño, el merchandising de Gravity Falls, las marcas de las múltiples reparaciones de la cabaña, la máquina expendedora...todo. Pasaron a la cocina y vieron a una sonriente y cantarina Melody que cocinaba a la par que tarareaba alguna canción que ninguno de los dos conocía.

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Pero mira quién está aquí! -exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tirándose encima de ellos para darles dos sonoros besos en las mejillas a cada uno -Pasad pasad, ¡debéis estar muertos de hambre!

-Pues la verdad es que sí -dijo Mabel olfateando el aire. Sentía cómo se le caía la baba solo de lo bien que olían esas tortitas.

-Pero creo que primero iremos a dejar las maletas -completó Dipper - venga Mab. Gracias por la comida Melody, de verdad. Ahora las atacamos.

-Ay claro, no te preocupes, ¡aquí os esperan! -y sonrió.

Los chicos fueron arriba y se sintieron algo extraños al ver la buhardilla en la que antaño habían residido. Fue como que...se veía bastante más pequeña. O a lo mejor es que ellos habían crecido mucho. No estaban seguros. Pero no tardaron mucho en echar sus cosas al suelo y tirarse cada uno en su cama.

-Ah...lo echaba mucho de menos -dijo Mabel en un susurro.

-Y yo -confesó su hermano.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio escuchando el sonido del entorno.

-Me alegro mucho por Soos, parece muy feliz -dijo Dipper.

-Sí, la verdad es que le ha hecho mucho bien estar con Melody. Me alegró saber que se iban a vivir juntos al fin - completó Mabel.

-Sí...lo único que estaremos algo apretados por aquí - canturreó Dipper, dándose la vuelta y poniéndose boca arriba, mirando al techo.

-Nah, cabemos perfectamente. Fíate del tío Ford.

Se quedaron otro lado más en silencio y tras eso, escucharon la voz de Melody llamándoles a desayunar. Sin embargo, fue al entrar en la cocina de nuevo cuando se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas. No solo estaban Melody, Soos y Ford sentados en la mesa. Stan estaba sentado justo al lado de su hermano gemelo, riendo alguna gracia que ellos no alcanzaron a escuchar. Mabel y Dipper se quedaron congelados. No sabían como actuar ni qué decir porque estaban seguros de que no les recordaba.

-Tío Stan...-empezó Dipper.

-¡Chicos! -exclamó éste, levantándose de su sitio con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Se acercó a ellos y les propinó un abrazo enorme dejando a los dos gemelos de piedra.

-Pero...-empezó Mabel nada más finalizar el abrazo, mirando intermitentemente a todos y cada uno de los presentes. Dipper seguía rígido y con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

Ford rió y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran. Mabel empujó a su hermano y ambos se sentaron junto a los demás.

-Creo que os debo una buena explicación -dijo Ford. Ambos gemelos asintieron -Pues veréis...hemos estado de un lado para otro viajando, como ya sabéis, durante estos casi dos años. Y la verdad es que no os lo expliqué mucho en los emails, pero hará como unos cuatro o cinco meses que Stan parecía empezar a recordar alguna cosa -los dos adolescentes abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y miraron a Stan, que sonreía- la cosa iba mejorando mucho, además el álbum de fotos que le dejaste, Mabel, también ayudó mucho. Yo no sabía de todas vuestras aventuras antes de conoceros pero sí estuve contándole las que pude compartir y poco a poco la cosa fue a mejor.

-Entonces...-empezó Dipper.

-No, no recuerdo todo, si es lo que ibas a decir -dijo Stan, algo apenado - os recuerdo a vosotros pero no sabría explicaros de qué manera. Sé quienes sois y lo mucho que me importáis pero no recuerdo demasiado de lo que hicimos juntos ni de mi vida antes de eso. Por eso decidimos volver a Gravity Falls.

-Exacto -completó Ford -pensé que si volvíamos todos aquí podríamos, entre todos, ayudarle a recuperar sus recuerdos. Y no os dije nada porque quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Mabel y Dipper se miraron el uno al otro emocionados. Asintieron comprendiendo lo que pensaba el otro y acto seguido se levantaron tirándose encima de sus dos tíos, abrazándolos como si no hubiera mañana. Aquello había sido el mejor regalo que podían hacerles pero con diferencia. ¡Por supuesto que iban a quedarse todo el verano allí! La familia los necesitaba y además...¡Stan les recordaba! ...de alguna manera. Pero la cuestión es que les recordaba. Y les hacía muy felices. Se habían ido de Gravity Falls dos años atrás con un sentimiento de tristeza muy profundo porque pese a que lo intentaron, no consiguieron que tío Stan recordara nada. Ford y Dipper estuvieron investigando el resto de días que les quedaba de vacaciones pero no hubo manera humana de conseguirlo. En última instancia, Mabel decidió renunciar a su preciado álbum de fotos y regalárselo a su tío para que lo llevara siempre encima, de esa manera podría recordarles aunque fuera mediante fotos.

-Y juro que funcionaba -dijo Stan, rascándose la cabeza - a veces. Al ver las fotos...era una sensación extraña. Como que recordaba el sentimiento pero a la vez era como si lo hubiera vivido otra persona. Aún me pasa con muchas cosas, de hecho...

Hubo otro pequeño silencio que solo se rompió por el sonoro beso en la mejilla que le propinó Mabel. El tío Stan se quedó patidifuso y ella simplemente le abrazó con cariño.

-No pasa nada tío Stan, no hace falta que te acuerdes de todo, porque este verano haremos muchísimas más cosas juntos y si ese verano fue un 10, ¡éste será un 20!

Dipper sonrió e, inconscientemente, acomodó un poco su gorra. De alguna manera las palabras de Mabel habían calado hondo en todos los presentes y el asunto no se volvió a tratar como si fuera una tragedia. Sin decir nada, habían acordado todos empezar de cero. Así que comieron las tortitas, rieron mucho, se pusieron al día con sus vidas, los gemelos se instalaron en su antiguo cuarto con la ayuda de Stan y Melody, se tiraron cojines, ropa, pegaron posters en las paredes, ordenaron y limpiaron un poco, comieron, salieron a dar una vuelta por el bosque todos juntos y así durante todo el día. Estuvieron disfrutando de un día familiar como no habían tenido en mucho tiempo, al menos Stan y Ford. Se lo pasaron muy bien y al día siguiente quedarían con sus otros amigos.

-Por cierto tíos -preguntó Soos en la cena - ¿Dónde está Waddles? Acabo de darme cuenta de que no está.

-Nos lo hemos tenido que dejar en casa -dijo Mabel haciendo un puchero.

-Mamá no nos dejaba traerlo porque la compañía de autobuses les echó la bronca cuando nos lo llevamos hace dos años a California - aclaró Dipper poco antes de meterse una cucharada de sopa en la boca.

-Sí, se enfadaron un montón porque les tocó pagar una multa.

-Que luego descontaron de MI paga - apuntilló el chico.

-Oh, venga ya -recriminó Mabel - nos la quitaron a los dos. Además ¡Te encanta Waddles! Y no lo niegues, que lo sé. Le hablas como si aún fuera un genio.

-¡Sé que en el fondo aún me entiende! -se defendió.

-Venga chicos, no peleéis -dijo Melody, divertida.

Ford sonrió ante aquello. Estaba realmente seguro de que no se había equivocado al volver a Gravity Falls. Y esta vez harían las cosas bien. Sin secretos ni armagedones amenazando con destruir el mundo. Estaba completamente seguro de ello. Y si no ya se encargaba el mismo de patearle el trasero a quien fuera con tal de que su familia fuera feliz.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, no olvides comentar! Cada comentario es un caramelito que aviva mis ganas de crear historias =D

.

.

.

.

Un besito!

K


	2. Friends

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios, ha tenido bastante buena acogida esto! Bueno, pues nada, como lo prometido es deuda os subo el capítulo 2 de esta humilde historia. Espero que os guste -si es posible - más que el anterior! Un besito para todos!

PD. No sé por qué pero mi cabeza se ralló muchísimo en el capítulo anterior y no había puesto a dos de los personajes principales (que son Alex y Kat) pero ya está corregido. Os lo digo por si de repente os sorprender verles así de pronto.

DREAMCAST

Dipper Pines _**Freddie Highmore**_ • Pacifica Northwest **V** ** _alentina Zenere_** • Mabel Pines **_Georgie Henley_** • Alex Holland _**Chase Crawford**_ • Katherine (Kat) Duncan _**Zendaya Coleman**_

* * *

 **Friends**

Dipper abrió los ojos casi de golpe al escuchar la alarma del teléfono. Miró con mala cara el aparato y lo apagó con brusquedad. Se le había olvidado por un momento que tenía puesto el despertador que usaba siempre para salir a entrenar por las mañanas. Se pasó una mano por la cara y acto seguido bostezó.

-Las siete...-dijo con voz ronca. Miró a su hermana que dormía muy plácidamente y sonrió. Hacía un montón de tiempo que no le veía una sonrisa tan grande en la cara. No era para menos, la noticia de los recuerdos de su tío había sido increíble y él mismo estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad. Por eso mismo pensó que ya que habían tenido un día anterior tan movidito, se daría unos diez minutitos más para dormir y luego ya saldría a correr. Sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, esos diez minutitos se convirtieron en cinco horas de profundo sueño.

Cuando se fue a dar cuenta de que eran las doce del mediodía saltó de la cama prácticamente de un brinco, sin siquiera preocuparse por lo que llevaba puesto o las pintas que tenía. Salió disparado del cuarto en dirección a la cocina para reclamarle a su hermana el no haberle despertado pero no fue hasta que vio que no estaba sola y que esta mencionada compañía le miraba MUY fijamente que se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba.

-Eh...-fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar antes de recibir un cojinazo por parte de su hermana.

-Dipper, ¡ponte algo encima! - exclamó.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba puestos solo unos pantalones cortos, de esos que casi parecían calzoncillos. No llevaba ni zapatos y seguramente el pelo lo tendría hecho un desastre. Se puso rojo de vergüenza y, sin pararse a mirar bien quiénes eran las amigas de Mabel (aunque supuso que eran Grenda y Candy) subió escaleras arriba para adecentarse un poco, escuchando la carcajada de su hermana desde el segundo piso.

-Maldita Mabel...-refunfuñó, sonrojado - ya me vengaré, ya.

Se vistió, arregló y bajó de nuevo, pero las chicas ya no estaban. Encogiéndose de hombros, se sirvió unas tostadas y se puso a ojear el teléfono mientras comía. Tenía muchos mensajes de Kat sin leer y no le apetecía decirle nada en esos momentos. Suspiró con mala cara y dejó el teléfono alejado.

-Oye chaval -irrumpió Stan, sentándose en frente de él - ¿Y esa cara tan larga de buena mañana?

-Son las doce y media, tío Stan, ya no es ni mañana.

-Wow, wow, wow...quieto ese mal humor niño, a ver, ¿qué te pasa?

Dipper le miró unos segundos dudando si contarle su problema o no, pero finalmente decidió que prefería no hablar de tema. Eso sí, se dio cuenta de que tenía que relajarse un poco, que él no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Nada importante, las amigas de Mabel me han visto en calzoncillos -dijo, optando por decir lo que más sencillo le resultaba. Stan comenzó a reír a pleno pulmón mientras que el joven Pines enarcó una ceja - ¿Has acabado ya de reírte? - Stan asintió con la cabeza, volviendo entre risilla y risilla a la serenidad - Gracias. Y no es gracioso.

Stan prefirió obviar ese comentario. Evidentemente él no pensaba lo mismo.

-De todas formas...tengo una duda. No se lo he preguntado a Mabel porque hubiera sido algo violento pero...creo recordar que esa chica, Pacifica, no estaba en ninguna foto del álbum, ¿verdad?

-¿Pacifica? -preguntó Dipper, desconcertado.

-Sí, la chiquita esta rubia de ojos azules, muy mona y simpática - dijo.

-¡Ah! -exclamó tras caer en la cuenta -Sí, normal. A ver, es que Pacifica es la hija de los Northwest, son multimillonarios y sus padres son un poco...elitistas, por lo que ha crecido en ese ambiente desde siempre. Así que el primer verano que vinimos a Gravity Falls nos llevábamos muy mal con ella, por alguna razón nos odiaba mucho y siempre se daba delirios de grandeza. Pero las cosas fueron cambiando poco a poco y al final resultó ser muchísimo más agradable y simpática de lo que aparentaba. Al final del verano salimos con ella por ahí un par de veces y todo, pero no llegamos a hacernos fotos. O si existen, no están en el álbum.

-Vaya, con que así son las cosas...¿Y se llevan bien desde entonces? -preguntó Stan.

-No exactamente. Nosotros nos fuimos al poco de conocerla bien del todo, pero parece ser que ella se hizo muy amiga de Grenda y Candy, y como estas no paraban de hacer skype con Mabel para hablar de sus cosas, pues Pacifica se fue incorporando poco a poco al grupito. Y bueno, después de tres años enteros hablando por videollamada y teléfono se han hecho muy amigas también. Es la primera vez que se ven físicamente en calidad de amigas, la verdad.

Stan asintió, complacido con la información que había recibido. Sin embargo, una vez zanjado ambos empezaron a hablar de otras cosas.

Mientras tanto, Mabel estaba con Candy, Grenda y Pacifica en una cafetería del pueblo charlando.

-...y entonces decidí darle plantón, no se merecía otra oportunidad -dijo Mabel muy determinada. Las demás asintieron a la vez y le dieron la razón - El día que encuentre a alguien serio y comprometido voy a llorar de felicidad, os lo prometo.

-Bueno, ya llegará, no te preocupes -le dijo Pacífica - A veces acabas con quien menos te lo esperas y cuando menos te lo esperas.

-¡Eso suena a perfecta y romántica historia de amor! -exclamó Candy haciendo el paripé. Las demás rieron.

-Ni historias ni leches -apuntó Grenda -¿Y ese chico, el amigo de tu hermano? ¿Alex, era?

-¿Qué pasa con él? -preguntó Mabel confundida.

-Pues que parece un chico muy bueno.

-Y está bueno -apuntó Candy.

-Ay, ¿ese era el que se disfrazó de Fionna en la fiesta esa temática que hicísteis de Hora de Aventuras? -preguntó Pacifica - Era monísimo…

Mabel se puso roja ante aquel bombardeo.

-Alex es el mejor amigo de Dipper, y también mi amigo, pero nada más. Además a él le gusta una chica ya.

-¿En serio...? - murmuró Pace algo decepcionada.

-Pues vaya…- completó Grenda.

Mab rodó los ojos y cogió su bolso para sacar dinero de dentro.

-Oye, ¿os apetece volver a la cabaña y secuestrar a Dipper un rato? -preguntó dejando el dinero de todos los batidos encima de la mesa. Las demás la miraron con una ceja enarcada - Os invito yo como bienvenida y no se hable más. Entonces ¿vamos?

Las chicas se rindieron ante aquello. Mabel era demasiado cabezota cuando se lo proponía.

-Bueno, pues nada, espero que esta vez esté vestido -y empezó a reírse ella sola. Cuando se giró hacia sus amigas para que le corroboraran la gracia se las encontró a todas sonrojadas y algo incómodas. Mabel rodó los ojos, divertida y empezó a caminar hacia atrás girada de cara a las chicas - Sé que aún tenéis en vuestras cabezas la imagen de mi hermano en paños menores pero creedme, no vale la pena conservarla. Shu, shu!

-Hablando de eso...ha crecido mucho tu hermano, ¿no? -comentó Candy algo sonrojada - está mucho más alto que nosotras.

-Sí, el muy bastardo es más alto que yo, pero era de esperar - dijo, desganada - ¡Y pensar que hace unos años era yo más alta! ¡Gloria de años pasados!

Las chicas rieron y entre unas cosas y otras, fueron de nuevo a la cabaña, donde encontraron a Soos y a Melody trabajando. El hispano enseñaba a unos turistas las nuevas "adquisiciones" mientras que Melody se encargaba de cobrar los souvenirs que compraban compulsivamente. Entraron en el salón, donde vieron a Dipper conversando con Stan y con Ford.

-¡Hola chicos! -exclamó Mabel a viva voz.

Los tres hombres se giraron hacia ellas y Dipper, que aún recordaba su show de la mañana, se sonrojó al verlas. Sin embargo se levantó igualmente de su asiento y se acercó a ellas para saludarlas apropiadamente. Después de todo no era un maleducado.

-Esto...ehm...-dijo, algo nervioso - a ver...por favor, olvidad lo de esta mañana ¿vale?

-Perdona, pero no sé de qué estás hablando - dijo Pacifica divertida.

Dipper se quedó algo descolocado pero no tardó mucho en captar la broma. Sin embargo, en su defensa, estaba demasiado sorprendido por el cambio de la rubia como para que sus neuronas funcionaran con fluidez.

Y no era para menos. Grenda y Candy habían cambiado un poco también pero seguían en su misma línea. Sin embargo Pacifica estaba totalmente cambiada. Sin ir más lejos, aunque tenía el pelo igual de largo, se había quitado el flequillo. Ahora llevaba la raya a un lado y se escondía los mechones detrás de las orejas, en las cuales ya no llevaba sus característicos diamantes, sino unas pequeñas, sutiles y elegantes perlitas. Tampoco llevaba los vestidos pomposos que solía usar, y Dipper pensó que esos pantalones vaqueros negros y esa camiseta holgada de color crema le sentaban de maravilla, mucho mejor que cualquiera de los antiguos atuendos que solía llevar. Además se notaba que había crecido porque tenía cuerpo de mujer y eso que solo tenía 16 años. Pero lo más impresionante de todo era el aura que desprendía. Parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

-Dipper, te estoy hablando -dijo Mabel haciéndole aspavientos con la mano - ¡Eh!

-Ah, perdona -dijo, rascándose la nuca algo nervioso. Esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta - Estaba pensando en una cosa. Dime.

-Aham...ya, claro. Y...¿te apetece dar una vuelta con nosotras? - preguntó, mirándole con cierta picardía. El chico no se fijó y simplemente sonrió de vuelta, aceptando su proposición sin pensarlo un segundo más.

Fueron al bosque y recorrieron todos aquellos sitios por los que habían pasado la última vez que vinieron a Gravity Falls. Dipper y Mabel iban contándoles a las chicas todas las aventuras que habían tenido en aquellos lugares, hablándoles de los gnomos, de los cristales mágicos, los unicornios...Dipper no esperó pasarlo tan bien, pero se dio cuenta de que era ridículamente fácil hablar con ellas. Sobretodo con Pacifica, que era la que mejor le seguía el juego cuando de comentarios sarcásticos se trataba. Resulta que, por alguna razón, tenían un humor bastante parecido.

-¡Y entonces volvimos a salir por donde caímos! -exclamó Mabel mirando dentro del pozo sin fondo con cierta curiosidad -¿Queréis probarlo? Aunque quizá deberíamos pensar en algo para no aburrirnos mientras caemos. En serio, es muy aburrido.

-Tardas como unos 15 minutos en salir de ahí -completó Dipper.

-Se ve un poco tenebroso -dijo Pacifica asomándose con curiosidad - Así que os creo, no hacen falta demostraciones.

-Bueno, parece que eres la única que quiere volver a meterse ahí dentro así que ¿por qué no vamos a otro lad...? -Dipper fue interrumpido por su teléfono , que empezó a sonar - Disculpad - lo sacó del bolsillo y vio una llamada de Kat. Se puso algo nervioso, pero al final suspiró, hizo un gesto con la mano disculpándose y posteriormente se alejó un poco para descolgar - Hola Ka...

-Dipper, te he estado enviando mensajes desde ayer y no me has dicho nada, ¿por qué no me has dicho que has llegado? ¡Estaba preocupada! -exclamó una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea. El chico expiró aire con desgana. Aquello no le apetecía en esos momentos.

-Perdona, es que no me ha dado tiempo casi ni a desempaquetar. Estoy reencontrándome con mis amigos de aquí, así que no te preocupes -le dijo de forma escueta - esta noche te llamo y hablamos un rato si quieres ¿Vale?

Mientras Dipper gesticulaba al hablar por teléfono, Mabel le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa Mab? -preguntó Pacifica. Grenda y Candy seguían hablando entre ellas del pozo.

-¿Eh? Nada, nada, no pasa nada -Ahora fue el turno de la rubia para fruncir el ceño, pero dado que Mabel no parecía dispuesta a hablar no insistió más. Si quería contarle sus problemas ya lo haría cuando se sintiera preparada para ello.

Dipper volvió unos momentos después con ellas y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado mientras que Mabel seguía algo mosqueada. No le duró mucho pero fue lo suficiente como para que el ambiente de diversión que se había creado hasta antes de la llamada peligrara. Sin embargo, tras pasearse un rato más por los alrededores no tardó mucho en regresar. Por algún motivo, las chicas congeniaron super bien con Dipper. De hecho, congeniaron todos tan bien que ninguno quería irse a casa aunque fuera ya de noche, así que se quedaron sentados en el porche de la cabaña charlando a la luz de una lámpara de gasolina.

-Entonces ¿eres capitán del equipo de básket de tu instituto? -preguntó Candy, sorprendida - ¡Qué pasada!

Dipper se puso algo colorado pero negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no -dijo, sorprendiendo a las chicas - las interescolares de básket se juegan en verano, así que me lo he tenido que dejar. Ya sabéis, si voy a estar en Gravity Falls es imposible jugar partidos, pero no pasa nada. Yo lo quise así, me apetecía mucho volver aquí.

-Quizá podríamos jugar algún partido con los demás en las pistas del instituto de Gravity ¿no? -sugirió Pacifica, intentando animarle. Por alguna razón no acababa de creer del todo que le diera igual - Así nos enseñas a jugar. Al menos a mi, que no tengo ni idea.

-¿Eh? ¡Claro! -exclamó con una sonrisa - Cuando queráis, es muy fácil y divertido. Se lo podemos decir incluso a Wendy y a los chicos cuando lleguen al pueblo.

-Llegaban mañana ¿no? -preguntó Mabel. Grenda asintió.

-Tenían una fiesta de despedida en la universidad, creo, así que tuvieron que posponer el viaje de vuelta.

-Ah...claro. Tengo ganas de verles -dijo Dipper sonriendo - Wendy me dijo que había conocido a un chico y que se lo iba a traer para presentárnoslo.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Pacifica - Vaya, qué cosas.

-¿Y no te molesta? -preguntó Candy -Digo, hace tres años estabas muy enamorado de Wendy ¿no?

Dipper giró violentamente la cara hacia ella, sonrojado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Mabel empezó a reír como si no hubiera mañana.

-¡Pero qué dices! -exclamó - Solo somos amigos. Eso nunca llegó a nada y han pasado tres años, por dios.

Las chicas rieron y aunque le pincharon un poco más con lo de Wendy finalmente cambiaron de tema y empezaron a hablar de otra cosa. Sin embargo no pudieron decir mucho más porque el móvil de Dipper volvió a sonar. Mabel puso mala cara y el chico resopló.

-En fin, me tengo que ir chicas -dijo levantándose del borde del porche donde estaba sentado - nos vemos mañana ¿no?

-¡Claro! -respondieron Grenda y Candy - Buenas noches Dipper.

-Hasta mañana -dijo Pacifica en un susurro. Estaba algo consternada por la actitud de los dos hermanos cuando sonaba el teléfono, pero no podía simplemente preguntar, así que decidió callarse.

Mabel, por otro lado, no le dijo nada y el chico simplemente subió a su cuarto.

-Oye Mab, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? -preguntó Grenda - No es que sea yo miss observadora pero me da a mi que la persona con la que habla Dipper no te gusta mucho - la castaña se mordió el labio, agobiada.

-De cualquier forma - irrumpió Pacifica con una sonrisa tranquilizadora - yo creo que va siendo hora de que nos vayamos a casa nosotras también, es de noche y aún tenemos que atravesar el sendero hacia el pueblo -Mabel pareció soltar un aire que no tenía ni idea de que había retenido.

-Es verdad -dijo Candy - ¿nos vemos mañana Mabel?

-Sí, os llamaré para quedar mañana por la mañana -dijo sonriendo vagamente - quizá hagamos algo con mis tíos.

Grenda y Candy cogieron sus cosas y emprendieron la marcha. Pacifica hizo como que tardaba un poco más en recoger sus cosas y cuando se aseguró de que las chicas estaban lo bastante lejos se acercó a Mabel, la tomó de las manos y la miró con determinación.

-Si no quieres hablar de ello no te fuerces tampoco -le dijo -pero te aconsejo que no te lo guardes para ti sola, no eres de las que se dejan machacar con facilidad. Si lo fueras te aseguro que tu y yo no seríamos amigas a día de hoy.

Mabel sonrió con sinceridad y apretó las manos de su amiga.

-Gracias Pace, lo sé.

-Bien. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

-¡Hasta mañana! -exlamó Mabel con una sonrisa. Pacifica alcanzó a las otras dos y pronto doblaron una colina, saliendo del ángulo de su visión. Se quedó plantada allí un momento más y después entró en la cabaña.

Le daba algo de pereza subir al cuarto porque sabía perfectamente lo que se encontraría allí, así que le mandó un mensaje de texto a su hermano diciéndole que la avisara cuando acabara de hablar con Kat y se fue al comedor donde encontró a sus tíos, a Melody y a Soos viendo una peli.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué veis? -preguntó Mabel.

-Sharknado 3, la mejor de todas sin duda alguna -dijo Stan con emoción - acaba de empezar, venga, llama a tu hermano y veámosla todos juntos.

Mabel frunció el ceño y se sentó entre Melody y Stan con algo de brusquedad, dejando algo perplejos a los demás. Suspiró. Debía calmarse, no debía pagarlo con ellos porque no tenían ni idea ni culpa.

-Dipper nova a bajar a ver la peli así que dadle al play -dijo cogiendo un cojín.

-¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó Ford.

-Porque seguramente estará peleándose con su novia - murmuró, abrazando su cojín y dejando al resto perplejo, de paso.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, no olvides comentar! Cada comentario es un caramelito que aviva mis ganas de crear historias =D

.

.

.

.

Un besito!

K


	3. Second chance

¡Hola de nuevo! Bienvenido al fic una semana más! Esta vez no ha habido mucha actividad de comentarios pero...bueno, no pasa nada, espero que eso no signifique que os ha gustado menos! Cualquier cosa decídmela! En uno de los reviews, PFaller17 me preguntó si podía poner también como veía más o menos a Grenda y a Candy y...ahí está! Si alguien quiere saber cómo me imagino a más personajes que salgan (menos a Stan y a Ford, que soy incapaz de imaginármelos en imagen real xDD) que me lo diga, con gusto responderé =)

En fin, sin nada más que decir...¡espero que os guste! ¡A leer!

DREAMCAST

Dipper Pines _**Freddie Highmore**_ • Pacifica Northwest **V** ** _alentina Zenere_** • Mabel Pines **_Georgie Henley_** • Alex Holland _**Chase Crawford**_ • Katherine (Kat) Duncan _**Zendaya Coleman**_ • Candy _**Jung Eun Ji**_ • Grenda _**Sharon Rooney**_

* * *

 **Second chance**

Llevaban ya un par de semanas en Gravity Falls y Dipper estaba cada vez más unido a las amigas de Mabel. En particular a Pacifica. Había descubierto en ella a una persona totalmente diferente a como esperaba y se encontraba increíblemente a gusto. Podían hablar de cualquier cosa, desde la chorrada más grande hasta el tema más serio o polémico. Era totalmente distinta a cuando la conoció por primera vez tres años atrás. De hecho, le encantaba estar con ella y cada vez que podía, le hablaba. Era muy extraño porque en muy poco tiempo había conseguido confiar en ella de forma muy sincera. Y la cosa era bastante mutua, porque ella correspondía exactamente con el mismo trato.

Descubrieron incluso que tenían ciertas cosas en común, como por ejemplo la lectura de novelas de misterio o los artículos de investigación científica. Eso fue de lo que más sorprendió al muchacho. Ella, que se metía con él llamándole "friki" tres años atrás ahora hacía las mismas cosas por las cuales le juzgaba. Sin embargo no le dijo nada al respecto. Sabía que ahora era una persona diferente y no sería él el que la juzgara ahora. Todo el mundo tenía derecho a una segunda oportunidad y Pacifica se la había ganado a pulso y prácticamente sin esforzarse demasiado.

Sonrió al pensar en aquello. Estaba contento de poder estar de nuevo en el pueblo... había podido incluso hacerse amigo del novio de Wendy. De hecho le caía bastante bien, parecía un tipo listo y divertido y a Wendy se le veía realmente feliz con él así que se dio por satisfecho. No se había dado cuenta de lo muchísimo que echaba de menos Gravity Falls hasta que volvió. Y aun así, no era lo mismo que la primera vez, pero ni de lejos.

Sin embargo no se podía quejar, porque aunque no fuera lo mismo, se lo estaba pasando increíblemente bien. Habían avanzado también respecto al tío Stan, que poco a poco parecía estar recordando más cosas. Y con eso él ya se daba con un canto en los dientes.

Sin embargo, una furiosa vibración proveniente de su teléfono hizo que pegara un brinco. Sacó el aparato del bolsillo y suspiró con alivio al ver que se trataba de un mensaje de Pacifica. Lo abrió rápidamente y lo leyó.

 _Hola Dipper, ¿te apetece que vayamos a tomar un café? Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo. Si es así, puedes elegir tu el sitio, el día y la hora. ¡No me importa! Bueno, ya me dices algo. Un beso, Pace._

Lo releyó como unas diez veces más hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba diciendo de ir ellos dos. A SOLAS. Se puso rojo como un tomate y el corazón empezó a latirle desmesuradamente rápido. ¿De qué querría hablar? Estaba muy confundido. Abrió el chat y se apresuró a contestar.

 _Hola Paco, podemos quesar en el centro marcial y elegir alguna cafetería en el momentm. ¿Esta partido a las 5,? Salidos, Dipper._

Escribió a toda prisa y le dio a enviar. Cuando fue a leerlo para comprobar que lo había hecho bien casi se le sale el alma por la boca. Se puso blanco y empezó a hiperventilar.

-Cálmate, cálmate -inspiró y suspiró. Cogió el teléfono y escribió de nuevo.

Esta vez leyó, releyó, escribió y reescribió hasta que estuvo contento con la respuesta y ya después le dio a "enviar".

-Ahora sí -se dijo a sí mismo volviendo a leer el mensaje. Esperaba que no se riera mucho por el primer mensaje, aunque lo dudaba sinceramente, conociéndola...

Y tan absorto estaba pensando en ello que el portazo que pegó Mabel al entrar al cuarto le hizo gritar en su nota más aguda, provocando que la muchacha se tapara las orejas. Dipper se sonrojó y su hermana, tras mirarle unos momentos sorprendida, empezó a carcajearse de lo lindo.

-Oye no te burles, que ha sido tu culpa -le dijo.

-¡Perdona, perdona! -exclamó, tapándose la cara con su almohada -Ay es que ha sido muy gracioso. ¿Has pensado en hacerte soprano? Los hombres soprano están muy solicitados.

Dipper le tiró un cojín y la chica lo esquivó a duras penas porque aún estaba muy ocupada riéndose.

-En fin...obviando el momento hermana de mierda, ¿a qué ha venido ese portazo? -preguntó el chico metiéndose el móvil en el bolsillo.

Mabel paró de reír casi de golpe, frunció el ceño y después bufó, dejando el cojín que anteriormente estaba abrazando y cruzando los brazos.

-Mabel.

-Dipper, dile a Kat que no me llame más. Sabes que no quiero meterme en vuestras discusiones, no quiero que me haga formar parte de eso. Te lo he dicho a ti y se lo he dicho a ella reiteradas veces pero no me hace ni caso, así que díselo tú porque la próxima vez que me llame te juro que incendio el maldito aparato. Y si me apuras, a ella también.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato y Mabel se echó en la cama, de lado y con la cara hacia la pared. Dipper se quedó mirando al suelo y parecía bastante pensativo y molesto. Sin embargo no dijo ningún comentario al respecto. Suspiró y se echó en la cama también de lado, pero mirando hacia su pared. Toda la alegría que había sentido anteriormente con el mensaje de Pacifica se había esfumado como un soplo de aire. Odiaba discutir con Mabel, y por encima de todo, odiaba discutir con Mabel por culpa de Kat.

-Dipper - susurró Mabel, girándose hacia el otro lado - sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado ¿verdad? -el chico no contestó pero ella sabía que ese silencio significaba que sí, le conocía demasiado bien- si necesitas hablar de lo que sea, solo tienes que decírmelo. En serio. Sé que no soy Alex, pero sabes que te escucharé y apoyaré lo que haga falta.

-No seas tonta, obviamente no eres Alex -murmuró el chico - tú eres tú y Alex es Alex.

-Bueno, tú me entiendes - dijo ella, rodando los ojos.

Pero Dipper ya no contestó a eso. La chica suspiró y simplemente cogió su portátil y empezó a hacer sus cosas, entre las cuales estaba hablar con el muchacho. Sabía que su hermano era muy reservado para sus cosas personales, y también sabía lo terco que se ponía cuando algo le molestaba. Normalmente necesitaba su espacio personal y un buen rato para pensar a solas, por lo que decidió no agobiarle más. Eso sí, la preocupación y la molestia por lo anterior seguía ahí y no podía guardárselo solo para ella.

Dipper, por otro lado, no podía dormir así que se levantó de la cama, cogió una sudadera y se la puso. Se levantó de la cama y salió por la puerta de la habitación murmurando un escueto "ahora vuelvo". Mabel suspiró de nuevo y volvió a su conversación con Alex.

-Es que no lo aguanto más -le dijo una vez le abrió conversación de Skype para hablar cara a cara. Detrás de la pantalla había un muchacho bastante guapete, de pelo pajizo y revuelto y ojos grises. Tenía las facciones bastante geométricas, pero ligeramente redondeadas, lo que le hacía ver muy simpático.

-Pff…-bufó el muchacho. Tenía una voz bastante agradable - Yo ya se lo he dicho muchas veces...pero es que no me hace caso.

-No es culpa suya, al menos no del todo.

-Ya, pero tampoco tuya, no puedes estresarte más de la cuenta tampoco.

-Pero…

-Tú tienes que estar bien para que él tenga donde apoyarse cuando esté mal, no puedes permitir que te afecte así. Y si Kat te llama, la mandas a la mierda al igual que lo hago yo cuando me llama a mi.

Mabel se quedó un momento en silencio, pero después suspiró y sonrió con algo de timidez. El chico la miró con una sonrisa también.

-Ojalá estuvieras aquí -soltó la chica sin pensar. El muchacho se puso rojo como un tomate y tosió, pues se había atragantado con la saliva. Para cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya era muy tarde, así que simplemente se quedó callada y muerta de vergüenza.

-¿Quieres que vaya? -preguntó entonces de sopetón el chico. Mabel abrió los ojos de par en par y miró la pantalla sin decir nada -Bueno...ehm...quiero decir...ya sabes...con lo de Dipper y eso... eres la única que lo sabe allí así y…-se rascó la nuca, nervioso -pero vamos, que tu puedes sola, lo he dicho solo en plan…

-Vente -interrumpió, sonrojada -quiero decir, me...me vendría muy bien que me echaras una mano por aquí, la verdad.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un segundo y al ver lo nerviosos y ridículos que estaban siendo, ambos empezaron a reír. Posteriormente empezaron a hablar del plan "sorpresa para Dipper".

Éste, mientras tanto, estaba dando vueltas por los alrededores sin un rumbo fijo del todo. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo de Mabel. Le sabía mal que estuviera involucrada en sus asuntos con Kat. Y le molestaba mucho que ésta hiciera ese tipo de tonterías. Kat era su novia. Se habían conocido hacía ya casi dos años en el instituto y empezaron a salir juntos más o menos hará año y medio. La cosa iba muy bien, pero últimamente no paraban de discutir. El problema de eso era que esas discusiones abarcaban un perímetro demasiado amplio, porque cuando Kat no podía, por lo que fuera, hablar con Dipper, llamaba a Mabel,a Alex o a quien fuera desesperada. Claro que la peor parte siempre se la llevaba su hermana, porque era la persona con la que prácticamente estaba 24/7. Y ella estaba hasta la coronilla. Así que aquella misma noche la llamaría y le diría un ultimátum. Sí, estaba decidido. Tan decidido como el golpe que se acababa de dar contra algo duro y un poco más pequeño que él.

-¡Au! -aquel algo parecía tener voz -¡Dipper!

-¡Pacifica! -exclamó el chico, aparcando completamente sus pensamientos y centrándose en ayudar a la chica a levantarse - Ey, perdona, ¿te has hecho daño? -le dio ambas manos y tiró de ella para arriba, levantándola con mucha facilidad.

Pacifica sonrió, provocando que Dipper también lo hiciera. Se fijó en ella. Llevaba un vestido de color rojo escarlata y por encima un jersey azul marino oscuro, unos leggins negros, unas converse tobilleras negras y una trenza recogida en un moño con descuido, de forma que se le salían algunos mechones. Estaba realmente guapa.

-Ah...gracias...supongo -dijo la chica, sonrojada. Miró al suelo algo abochornada y fue entonces cuando el muchacho se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta y que, para más inri, aún seguían tomados de las manos, por lo que la soltó enseguida y se frotó la nuca extremadamente nervioso.

-De..de nada...

Se quedaron en una especie de silencio incómodo durante unos minutos pero Pacifica no aguantaba ese tipo de situaciones así que se armó de valor y rompió un poco el hielo.

-Así que...¿Estabas de camino al centro comercial?

-Eh..sí. No. Bueno, más o menos - ella enarcó una ceja - Estaba dando una vuelta antes de ir allí, en realidad. Necesitaba pensar y estar a solas un rato.

-Ah, vaya -dijo -bueno, si quieres yo...

-¡No! -interrumpió más efusivo de lo que pretendía -Quiero decir...no, no, ya he pensado suficiente, no te preocupes. Todo pensado. Pensadísimo. Si pienso más se me van a quemar las neuronas.

Pacifica se quedó parada un momento, sorprendida ante la actitud del chico, pero tras unos segundos de silencio empezó a reír a pleno pulmón. Dipper no tardó mucho en unírsele. Así que después de eso volvieron a la comodidad usual y empezaron a hablar de cosas banales mientras que caminaban por el bosque sin rumbo fijo. Llegaron a un claro y decidieron tumbarse en el césped. Aún tardaría en hacerse de noche y con una chaquetita o un jersey encima se estaba de lujo.

-Mira, esa nube parece un unicornio -dijo Pacifica señalando al cielo. Dipper miró hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de la chica y empezó a reír.

-Y aquella de allí un dinosaurio comiéndose a un perro.

-Pero qué dices.

-Que sí, mira - se acercó un poco más a ella, hasta el punto de chocar hombro con hombro, y señaló el punto concreto en el cielo.

Ella empezó a reír. Era ridículamente cierto. Se reía tanto, de hecho, que le estaba doliendo la barriga y se tuvo que poner de lado. Dipper, divertido, la imitó y la encaró, mirándola a los ojos. No sabía por qué pero eran los más bonitos que había visto en su vida. Eran azules, pero un azul tan oscuro que parecía un cielo tormentoso. No se dieron cuenta de que se estaban acercando sin querer el uno al otro o de que sus corazones iban a mil por hora, tampoco de que las nubes con formas que habían ocasionado aquello hacía ya rato que no estaban en el cielo. En su lugar, un espectacular rayo iluminó todo, seguido casi inmediatamente por un trueno estruendoso que rompió toda la magia del momento.

Los chicos se levantaron de golpe cada uno mirando para un lado, nerviosos.

-Eh...será mejor que busquemos un sitio más tranquilo para hablar -dijo Dipper - sino nos vamos a mojar mucho. Tiene mala pinta eso.

-Sino...sino también podemos hablarlo en otro momento -dijo ella, sin mirarle. Dipper entró en pánico pero trató de no mostrarlo. No podría dormir con la incertidumbre así que no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-¿Segura? Parecía importante. Quiero decir, ya que estamos...

-Bueno...-miró hacia el suelo. Un segundo trueno sonó en el aire y el viento se tornó algo más frío - Vale. En realidad...bueno, solo quería disculparme contigo por haber sido imbécil tres años atrás. Es increíble lo niñata que fui y...bueno, yo...

Dipper enarcó una ceja. ¿Eso era? ¿Y por qué narices se sentía decepcionado?

-No me mires así -le dijo, algo sonrojada - para mi es importante. Os quiero mucho tanto a Mabel como a ti y quiero que sepáis que han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida y que ya no soy esa persona odiosa que conocísteis.

Pacifica miró al suelo. Estaba abochornada. Pero Dipper sonrió con cariño y le cogió la mano para darle un apretón suave y firme, provocando que la chica lo mirara de nuevo a los ojos, sonrojada. La miró un momento pensando en sus palabras. De repente se le antojó mucho saber qué clase de cosas le habían pasado para tal transformación y si en realidad, estaba tan bien como aparentaba.

-No hacía falta que lo dijeras, Pace. Solo me ha hecho falta un día para darme cuenta de eso, y solo un par semanas para considerarte una amiga importante en la que confiar -Pacifica abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida. Dipper sonrió y no pudo evitar revolverle el pelo de forma cariñosa con la mano libre.

-¡Oye! ¡Me despeinas! -exclamó, divertida -Te das cuenta de que me estás tratando como a un perro ¿verdad?

-¿Yo? ¿A ti? -preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa. Ella le hizo una mueca de sorna y él le sacó la lengua. Ambos comenzaron a reír pero pararon de golpe, dándose cuenta de que fuertes y violentas gotas de agua se abalanzaban sobre ellos. Dipper, que no había soltado la mano de la chica, entrelazó bien sus dedos y tiró suavemente de ella- Venga, vamos a la cabaña, que está más cerca de aquí.

Pacifica asintió y corrió detrás de Dipper, sonriendo. El chico no podía evitar pasárselo pues se sentía como en "Singing in the rain" pero mucho mejor, porque Pacifica era millones de veces más divertida y lista que Kathy Selden. Llegaron al porche y una vez allí, se giraron para contemplar lo que parecía ser un diluvio universal.

-Dios, estamos mojados hasta los huesos...-dijo Pace, palpando la parte de abajo del vestido, que ahora parecía pesarle una tonelada. Dipper rió y, con la mano libre, tocó a la puerta. Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que seguían con las manos entrelazadas.

Por eso cuando Mabel abrió se les quedó mirando con los ojos casi saliéndosele de las órbitas y la boca abierta de par en par. Dipper y Pacifica se miraron el uno al otro, se pusieron más rojos que un tomate y soltaron rápidamente sus manos.

-Eh...entonces... ¿Pasáis? -preguntó la muchacha. Dipper y Pacifica asintieron y Mabel, volviendo a sus cabales, simplemente esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa traviesa.

Subieron al piso de arriba donde Mabel le dio a Pacifica un pijama. La chica lo tomó y segundos después se fue a la ducha. Dipper, mientras tanto, estaba también en el cuarto secándose el pelo con una toalla y poniéndose otros pantalones aprovechando que la rubia ya no estaba dentro. La castaña se le quedó mirando, pensativa y el chico acabó por girarse hacia ella, mirándola con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Se puedes saber por qué me estás estudiando? Me estás poniendo nervioso.

-Hm...porque es curioso.

-¿Curioso el qué?

-Nada, yo me entiendo -dijo con una sonrisa. Él enarcó la ceja aún más.

-Sé lo que estás pensando.

-Nop, no lo sabes.

-Sí que lo sé -contraatacó sonrojado. Mabel sonrió. Le estaba llevando a su terreno.

-¿En serio? A ver, ¿qué es lo que estoy pensando?

-Pues...pues...cosas extrañas y fuera de lugar.

-¿Ejemplo, por favor? -los ojos de Mabel brillaban de emoción.

-Pues.. ¡Ya lo sabes! -exclamó el chico acabándose de poner una camiseta seca - Mab, te estoy escuchando pensar. Solo somos amigos.

-No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estás diciendo.

Dipper se le quedó mirando unos segundos y finalmente se acabó dando la vuelta, sentándose en su cama. No quería hablar más del tema. Mabel no opinaba lo mismo, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo al respecto, Pacifica entró en el cuarto con el pijama de su amiga puesto y se sentó junto a ella. Dipper se sonrojó al ver que el susodicho pijama consistía en un camisón que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas porque ella era un poco más alta que Mabel.

-Oye, ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir? -preguntó Mabel como quien no quiere la cosa - Está lloviendo y tu ropa aún tardará en secarse. Podríamos ver una peli o jugar a alguna cosa ¿verdad? ¿Tú qué opinas Dipper? - El susodicho se puso rojo pero trató de ocultarlo mirando hacia otro lado. Mabel era diabólica, si es que le leía los pensamientos.

-Lo que queráis -dijo.

Mabel rodó los ojos. Ella también podía leerle el pensamiento a él, incluso antes de que él mismo entendiera sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos. Ya le había pasado antes, así que no era nuevo. Y como no era nuevo, estaba seguro de que llegaría al fondo de aquel comportamiento antes de que cantara un gallo. Y cuando llegara, más le valía a su hermano cuidarse, porque si era lo que estaba pensando, no la detendría ni dios. Tal cual.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, no olvides comentar! Cada comentario es un caramelito que aviva mis ganas de crear historias =D

.

.

.

.

Un besito!

K


	4. Future Prospect

Hello! Bueno...muchas gracias a los que me habéis escrito, sois muy pocos, pero os lo agradezco, eso hace este fic aún más especial! Os lo dedico a todos vosotros =D

Espero que os guste también este capítulo, la verdad es que yo me lo pasé super bien escribiéndolo! Me moría de amor! En fin...ah! Y he añadido a la actriz que para mi daría vida a Wendy, pero he de decir que el personaje en sí no va a hacer mucha mella en esta historia. De cualquier forma, no me extiendo más. ¡A leer!

DREAMCAST

Dipper Pines _**Freddie Highmore**_ • Pacifica Northwest **V** ** _alentina Zenere_** • Mabel Pines **_Georgie Henley_** • Alex Holland _**Chase Crawford**_ • Katherine (Kat) Duncan _**Zendaya Coleman**_ • Candy _**Jung Eun Ji**_ • Grenda _**Sharon Rooney**_ • Wendy **_Sophie Turner_**

* * *

Future Prospect

Habían decidido ir de cámping todos juntos. Al principio solo eran los Pines más Melody y Soos, pero al final, entre una cosa y otra, se acabaron acoplando también Grenda, Candy, Pacifica, Wendy y Adam (el novio de Wendy). Alquilaron una gran caravana y se fueron a un sitio cerca de Gravity Falls pero lo suficientemente lejos como para poder pasar varias noches con "sensación de campamento". Los chicos estaban emocionadísimos porque hacía un montón de años que no hacían ese tipo de cosas, sobretodo Mabel y Dipper. En Piedmont no podían disfrutar tanto de aquel tipo de actividades rurales y si se iban de viaje a algún lado, no solía ser de forma tan campestre. De cualquier forma, en vista a que iban a estar unos tres o cuatro días, Mabel se había llevado un repositorio de suéters y un montón de revistas de moda. Dipper, por otra parte, se llevó muchos cachivaches raros que aparentemente no tenían ninguna funcionalidad para poder estudiar y observar la naturaleza. Estaba seguro de que verían un montón de cosas raras por ahí y no se las quería perder por nada. Pacifica también se emocionó mucho al ver todo lo que había llevado.

-¿Desde cuando te gustan esas cosas Pace? -preguntó Mabel al ver la atención con la que estaba escuchando a Dipper que minutos antes les estaba explicando para qué se había traído el misteriscopio, un invento en el que había estado trabajando con el asesoramiento de su tío Ford.

Pacifica se sonrojó un poco pero acabó sonriendo.

-Es interesante - espetó sin más, encogiéndose de hombros - no sé.

Mabel la miró con sospecha, pero acabó sonriendo.

-Te estás volviendo tan freak como mi hermano, ten cuidado o acabarás en el mismo loquero que él.

-¡Oye! -exclamó Dipper - Si es que... tener hermanas para esto...

Los demás rieron. Era divertido ver como los gemelos se hacían pullitas entre ellos sobretodo porque era evidente que lo hacían desde el más profundo cariño. Y no se cortaban.

Pasaron casi todo lo que fue el camping de la misma forma pero al igual que Mabel decía cosas, Dipper también se las devolvía. El problema del muchacho era que él era un poco más ácido que su hermana y ella, cuando ya no tenía nada con qué atacar, le pegaba un guantazo en el hombro o le robaba la gorra y se la tiraba en la cabeza.

-Sois unos violentos -dijo Ford - yo no sé cómo os crían en Piedmont pero quizá tengamos que hablar con vuestros padres...

-Y vosotros unos exagerados - dijo Dipper - si esto es lo normal. Papá y mamá están ya acostumbrados. Estoy seguro, de hecho, de que lo estarán echando de menos. Les da vidilla, hombre.

-Ciertamente - apuntó Mabel, estirando las piernas y bostezando -buah, yo creo que voy a ir a dormir chicos. Me caigo de sueño.

Wendy miró el reloj de su muñeca y abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-Normal, es que son las dos y media de la mañana -dijo - ya decía yo que estaba muy cansada. Es que llevamos todo el día sin parar.

Y era cierto. Habían hecho de todo, jugado a miles de cosas, comido un montón de barbacoas y reído un montón, pero aquella era ya su última noche y poniendo la guinda del pastel al viaje con la clásica hoguera donde contaron algunas historias de terror, acabaron todos agotados casi sin darse cuenta. Aunque también era cierto que casi ninguna de las historias que contaron -excepto la de Melody, sorprendendemente - daba miedo, así que no duró mucho rato, porque se pusieron a hablar de cosas banales y tontas. Al final pasaron tan buena noche que no se dieron cuenta de que se les había hecho super tarde.

-Y encima está lleno de mosquitos -dijo Mabel, espandando uno con la mano -cómo los odio.

-Pues te vas a hartar…-canturreó Wendy, bostezando - a buen sitio has venido para no gustarte los bichos de campo.

Los demás rieron y Mab rodó los ojos, divertida.

-Siento mucho si intoxico la tienda de spray mata mosquitos, pero ayer se coló uno aún con la mosquitera puesta -dijo mientras que entraba dentro.

Y no pasó mucho rato hasta que los demás siguieron su ejemplo. Fueron entrando uno detrás de otro en las tiendas de campaña menos Dipper y Pacifica, que se quedaron fuera hablando un rato más de los inventos que había traído el muchacho.

-Me parece increíble que hayas hecho todos estos cachivaches tú solo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que Alex me ha ayudado mucho, y tío Ford también -contestó - anda que no nos hemos tirado horas y horas hablando por teléfono o con el skype. Lo que pasa es que a veces no tenían internet donde estaban y era complicado hablarles, pero eah, mira, al final sacamos mogollón de inventos.

-Los tienes que patentar -dijo Pace, sonriendo. Dipper puso cara de satisfacción.

-Uno que piensa rápido, nena.

Pacifica rió por lo bajo, pues trataba de no despertar al resto que probablemente estaría ya empezando a abrazar al señor Morfeo.

-¡Si es que no se puede ser tan listo! -exclamó ella frotándole el pelo con cariño. El chico se sonrojó y ella acabó abrazándose a sí misma. Hacía un poco de fresco y estaba tiritando pese a que en la hoguera aún había un poco de fuego.

Dipper se dio cuenta de eso en seguida, pero no supo qué hacer. Miró a un lado y a otro y vio que la manta que había usado Mabel para taparse las piernas estaba medio doblada en el sitio donde previamente estaba ella. La cogió sin que la rubia -que estaba hablándole de alguna cosa que no estaba escuchando y que esperaba que no fuera demasiado importante - se diera cuenta y -tragando saliva y con las manos algo temblorosas de los nervios - finalmente se armó de valor, atrayéndola hacia él, poniéndole la mantita en los hombros.

Ella calló de sopetón y le miró sorprendida por un momento, pero después el sonrojo se apoderó de su ser y no pudo aguantarle más la mirada, así que la desvió al suelo.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio pero a ninguno pareció molestarle. Solo se escuchaban los chasquidos de la madera al quemarse y los animales de fondo en el bosque. Dipper estaba con la ansiedad a flor de piel porque quería hacer algo pero no sabía el qué.

-Dipper... ¿has pensado ya lo que vas a hacer después de graduarte? Quiero decir...este va a ser el último año de instituto.

La pregunta le pilló bastante desprevenido pero también era cierto que con ello, se había calmado su ansiedad anterior. Meditó un momento las palabras de la rubia y finalmente suspiró.

-Tengo algunas cosas en mente -dijo -quería intentar aplicar para el MIT, puede que la nota me llegue y las extraescolares que he hecho también me darían puntos, pero es muy complicado y eso significaría alejarme de Mabel también. Así que no lo sé.

-Pero creo que Mabel dijo que intentaría ir a Boston para estudiar en la BU.

-Sí, pero tendríamos que tener mucha suerte los dos para que nos cogieran en el mismo sitio, la verdad.

-Ya...pero yo creo que vale la pena intentarlo. Tenéis que luchar por vuestros sueños ¿no? Al final acabarás reinventando hasta la vida, ya lo verás.

-Ala...exagerada.

-Nah. Solo tengo algo de exceso de confianza en mi...amigo -dijo apurada.

-Eso sería genial, la verdad. Alex y yo soñamos con entrar en el MIT casi desde que nos conocimos.

Pace no dijo nada, simplemente suspiró aliviada. Había estado a punto de decir "de mi chico" pero había conseguido sustituir "chico" por "amigo" en el último momento y por suerte para ella, el muchacho no pareció haberse dado cuenta. Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio.

-No te preocupes, ya verás como al final todo saldrá bien -dijo Pace, de nuevo tranquila. Intentó animarle porque parecía que el asunto le tenía algo preocupado y le sabía bastante mal haber sacado el tema. Dipper, por otra parte, suspiró y volvió la mirada hacia ella, acompañada de una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Eh?

-¿Tú qué vas a hacer? -preguntó el chico.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando bien sus palabras. Le daba un poco de vergüenza contarle aquello pero sabía que podía confiar en él. La entendía como no lo hacían muchos.

-Bueno, no lo tengo muy claro, la verdad. Si te soy sincera me preocupa más este año venidero que lo que pase más allá -Dipper la miró sin comprender y ella suspiró, algo nerviosa - la verdad es que no se lo he dicho a nadie aún, pero tengo planeado irme de casa al acabar el verano. He estado ahorrando mucho estos tres años para poder valerme por mi misma, por lo menos al principio, porque tengo planeado buscar algún trabajo con el que costearme los gastos generales. El resto lo tenía ahorrado para pagarme la universidad, pero bueno, ya veremos.

-Oh...- Dipper sintió entonces como se le encogía el corazón - y...¿has decidido ya dónde ir?

-Estoy mirando sitios, la verdad -contestó ella -pero quiero irme lejos de esa casa.

Hubo otro silencio. Dipper sabía que la relación de Pacifica con su familia no era la mejor pero ¿hasta aquel punto? Había encontrado verdadera tristeza en sus palabras.

-No me ha ido tan bien estos tres años con ellos, porque continúan pensando de la misma manera aún habiéndose quedado durante una temporada en la bancarrota. Siguen pensando en que las personas que no son como ellos no merecen ni respeto ni atención ni derechos. Y por mucho que yo haya intentado hacerles ver lo contrario, ha sido imposible. No han querido ni escucharme y dudo mucho que pueda aguantar un año más con ellos en este pueblo. Este verano es, de lejos, lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora en estos años. Pero el verano se acaba y vosotros os vais y yo no me quiero quedar aquí sola. Esta vez también se van Grenda y Candy y eso ya es...

-Vente a Piedmont conmigo.

Silencio de nuevo.

Pacifica le volvió a mirar a los ojos por primera vez en mucho rato, sorprendida. Dipper, que había dicho aquello sin pensar, se dio cuenta en ese momento de que había dicho en voz alta sus pensamientos. Pero aunque quisiera, no podría echar atrás esas palabras y de hecho, tampoco hizo mucho esfuerzo por retractarse.

-...y con Mabel, digo, si no tienes pensado aún dónde ir y eso...¿qué mejor que empezar en un lugar donde no vas a estar sola? Y Piedmont está cerca de San Francisco. Nos podríamos escapar algún fin de semana y pasar el día, es divertido.

La volvió a mirar y la encontró tan bonita que no pudo seguir hablando. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos le brillaban de felicidad. Le miraba con una sonrisa contenida y con el labio inferior apresado contra sus dientes. Dipper sonrió suavemente.

-Y entonces... podrías estudiar lo que quisieras. Nos preocuparíamos juntos de qué hacer al año siguiente.

Pace esbozó entonces la sonrisa a pesar de seguir mordiéndose suavemente el labio, pero esta vez miró hacia el frente.

-Hay algo que llevo bastante tiempo pensando que me gustaría hacer. No te sabría decir si es lo mejor o qué, pero creo que es lo que más me apetecería estudiar.

-¿Qué es?

-Me da un poco de vergüenza -dijo. Dipper le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

-Ya será para menos.

-Bueno…-empezó la chica, sonriendo con timidez - la verdad es que, para ponerte en contexto, cuando ocurrió aquello con Bill, me di cuenta de qué tipo de cosas eran importantes realmente y no eran ni el dinero, ni la fama ni nada de eso. Todo eso viene y se va, pero la vida de las personas...eso no vuelve jamás. Y se puede morir de muchas maneras diferentes. Me di cuenta de eso cuando tu tío Stan se quedó sin recuerdos. Me di cuenta...os vi devastados. A Mabel, a Soos, al tío Ford y a ti. Y nunca en mi vida me sentí tan impotente, tan pobre y tan desolada. Por mucho dinero que yo tuviera, por muchas amistades importantes...jamás podría recuperar la memoria de Stan y eso era una realidad. Y cuando después de aquello empecé a veros más a Mabel y a ti y habábais de que no os recordaba y os poníais tristes...yo...pensé que aquello era incluso peor que la muerte porque las personas que quedáis detrás sufrís como nadie y eso es algo que no tiene vuelta. Durante mucho tiempo ha sido un tema que me ha quitado bastante el sueño, a decir verdad, pero hace relativamente poco llegué a la conclusión de que quizá podría buscar alguna manera, alguna solución, no sé, algo, para que esto que os pasó no le ocurra a nadie más. Y no solo enfermedades como el alzheimer o cosas así, aunque técnicamente lo de tío Stan fue provocado por otra cosa, pero viene a ser básicamente el mismo funcionamiento bioquímico, sino también otras. Así que pensé, como no puedo evitar la muerte per se, por lo menos tratar de aliviar otro tipo de "muertes" en vida.

Pacifica miró algo avergonzada al chico, que estaba paralizado, mirándola con profunda seriedad. Ella se puso algo nerviosa y sonrió con timidez.

-Es un poco cursi ¿no? Yo, investigadora bioquímica...tendría que buscar un plan...-no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase porque lo siguiente que vio fue el torso de Dipper, que la había envuelto en un abrazo tan dulce y tierno que no sabía ni cómo reaccionar.

Dipper la presionó más contra él y hundió su cara en el cuello de la chica, aspirando su aroma. Ella correspondió el abrazo y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, sintiéndose en las nubes. Estuvieron así largo rato, en silencio, hasta que Dipper se separó un poco, solo un poquito, para poder susurrarle al oído.

-Llegarás a ser eso y mucho más, Pacifica. Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido jamás.

Ella se sonrojó muchísimo ante aquello y, sin poder evitarlo, se le erizó la piel al sentir el aliento del susurro contra su piel. Aquella era una de las sensaciones más bonitas que había sentido en la vida y no quería que acabara jamás; estaba como embobada por el ambiente, por eso cuando escuchó un ruido infernal proviniendo del bolsillo del pantalón de Dipper dio un brinco tan brusco que acabó pegándose un cabezazo con él, que también pareció haberse asustado.

Miró a la chica algo sonrojado y se frotó la nuca, nervioso. Sin embargo no se quitaba la sonrisa de la cara, y ella tampoco.

-¿Decidido entonces? Te vienes a Piedmont.

-¿Eh? Pero no lo dirás en serio -dijo ella, sorprendida.

-Hombre, no creerás que te lo he propuesto por compromiso o pena o algo así ¿no?

-No pero...

-Entonces ya está, en cuanto lo sepa Mabel mañana va a ser oficial -dijo Dipper sonriendo mientras sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo - y...quizá deberíamos ir también a dormir. Es bastante tarde.

Dip se levantó y le tendió una mano a la chica, que la aceptó gustosa.

-Habrá que hablarlo Dipper, tengo que buscar cosas y...

-Mañana lo hablamos, seguro que mis padres nos echan una mano con eso, no te preocupes -dijo, sonriendo -y aunque a veces se quieren hacer los modernos y los graciosetes, son muy buena gente.

-Pero...

Dipper la interrumpió tapándole la cabeza con su gorra de pino.

-Me la devuelves en Piedmont ¿vale? Buenas noches Pace, descansa.

Ella sonrió mientras que tocaba suavemente la tela de la gorra y veía al chico entrar en su tienda. Acto seguido entró ella en la suya, que estaba apestando a spray para mosquitos. Al día siguiente ya volverían a Gravity Falls y tan solo faltarían unas tres semanas para que el verano acabara oficialmente.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, no olvides comentar! Cada comentario es un caramelito que aviva mis ganas de crear historias =D

.

.

.

.

Un besito!

K


	5. Kat

Hola! Bueno, menudo recibimiento de capítulo! Así la verdad es que da mucho, muchísimo gusto! Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, me alegra mucho que hayáis disfrutado del cap anterior, yo también lo disfruté mucho cuando lo escribí! Pace es simplemente un amor! Pues en fin, espero que os guste también este nuevo capítulo!

DREAMCAST

Dipper Pines _**Freddie Highmore**_ • Pacifica Northwest **V** ** _alentina Zenere_** • Mabel Pines **_Georgie Henley_** • Alex Holland _**Chase Crawford**_ • Katherine (Kat) Duncan _**Zendaya Coleman**_ • Candy _**Jung Eun Ji**_ • Grenda _**Sharon Rooney**_ • Wendy **_Sophie Turner_**

* * *

 **Kat**

-Ay Dipper es que no hablamos casi nada, ¿qué quieres que haga? - una muchacha de pelo castaño oscuro hablaba por el otro lado de la pantalla del portátil de Dipper. Se le veía solo de pecho para arriba y era bastante guapa. Tenía el pelo largo, oscuro y ondulado, los ojos verdes y se notaba que se había tostado bastante bajo el sol.

-Estaba de cámping en medio del bosque, Kat, no tenía cobertura para llamar a nadie, además, se supone que no debería siquiera usar aparatos electrónicos, era una escapada para pasar un tiempo con mi familia -dijo Dipper, cansado.

-Bueno, pero bien que invitaste a tus amigas - espetó la chica con bastante veneno en la última palabra. Dipper frunció el ceño y se puso algo tenso - Dipps, es que parece que no quieras hablar conmigo, siempre soy yo la que te tiene que llamar o decirte que vengas a verme porque de ti no sale. Y mira que no te reproché nada cuando me dijiste que cancelabas el viaje a Nueva York y que en lugar de eso te ibas a Gravity Falls, no te dije nada y te dejé ir, pero al menos esperaba que intentaras estar más atento conmigo porque es que te juro que a veces…

-Un momento -interrumpió Dipper, intentando calmarse - tú no tienes que "dejarme ir" a ningún sitio, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y no es cierto, hemos hablado todos los malditos días.

-No todos, Dipper, y no es ese mi punto. ¡El problema es que parece que no te importo! -su voz empezó a quebrarse y Dipper se sintió un poco mal.

-Claro que me importas, Kat, no llores...pero es que estoy intentando pasar más tiempo con mis amigos y mi familia de aquí, hace tres años que no les veo. Entiende que no esté pendiente del teléfono en el cámping.

-Pues bien que Mabel lo estaba - exclamó ella, secándose las lágrimas que estaban saliéndole de los ojos.

El chico se quedó parado un momento y pero justo cuando la muchacha iba a seguir con su perorata la cortó.

-¿Has llamado a Mabel?

-Hombre, verás tú, algo tendré que hacer para dar contigo.

Dipper miró de reojo a su hermana, que estaba en su propia cama mirando una película en su portátil con el volúmen al máximo. Sin embargo, parecía bastante cabreada y molesta.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no molestes a mi hermana con estas cosas. Te lo he dicho. Esto son problemas nuestros. Solo tu y yo, nadie más.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

-Es que…- empezó a llorar de nuevo. Dipper se sintió fatal - jopé, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos Dipps, y te echo de menos, y me apetece un montón darte un abrazo y un beso y…¡estás a miles de km de mi! Entiende que me sienta mal, es que no te tengo a mi lado...y...perdona que sea tan pesada a veces. No quiero meter a Mabel en esto pero…- a estas alturas la chica tenía ya hipo de llorar - me ha podido el ansia...perdona…

Dipper suspiró y la miró con una mezcla de culpa, intranquilidad y resignación.

-No, perdoname tu a mi, debería estar más atento -dijo.

La chica le miró con una sonrisa tímida.

-Ojalá estuvieras conmigo para poder darnos un abracito -le dijo - es que...es que te quiero muchísimo Dipper. De verdad.

-Y yo a ti -le contestó el muchacho. Sin embargo, no supo por qué pero en esos momentos cierta rubia apareció en su mente y se sintió extremadamente culpable.

En ese momento escuchó un portazo y al mirar, vio que su hermana ya no estaba y que su portátil estaba cerrado. Dipper suspiró. Estaba seguro de que Mabel había escuchado toda la discusión y sabía cómo se sentía al respecto pero…¿qué podía hacer él? Kat era su novia, no podía simplemente hacer como que no existía.

Por otro lado, Mabel salió extremadamente ofuscada de la casa y con lágrimas en los ojos. Apretó con fuerza las teclas de su teléfono y llamó.

-Hey, hola Mab, ¿qué ha…? -se quedó a mitad al escuchar un leve jadeo -¿estás llorando Mabel? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está Dipper bien?

La chica suspiró y trató de tranquilizarse.

-Dipper es imbécil -dijo -no puede haber otra explicación. Sino es que no lo entiendo.

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea. Alex ya estaba empezando a entender por dónde iban los tiros, pero quería que la chica se desahogara a gusto primero. La conocía demasiado como para no saber lo que querría o necesitaría en esos momentos.

-Es que no lo entiendo Alex, no lo entiendo. Le hace daño y él se deja, es que no lo entiendo. Y lo peor de todo es que yo lo veo perfectamente, ¿sabes cómo se comporta cuando está con Pacifica? Es que se le cae la baba con ella y sé que no es solo físico, yo lo sé, los he visto, los he escuchado y conozco lo suficiente a los dos como para saber que se gustan el uno al otro, pero Dipper no es capaz de darse cuenta de que si está con Kat es porque está tan acostumbrado a ella que le es imposible dejarla. ¡Pero es que es una relación tóxica! Necesita un respiro. Le veo fatal, como cuando estamos en Piedmont pero peor. Mucho peor porque aquí no nos controla tanto. No controla las horas a las que se conecta o deja de conectarse Dipper, o yo, o mis padres...que yo sé que la chica no es mala muchacha, pero es que ¡no puedo verla con buenos ojos! Está haciéndole daño a la persona que más me importa y me siento impotente…

Hubo un silencio momentáneo y el chico consideró que era ya hora de hablar.

-Es que lo malo de una relación tóxica es justamente que cuando estás dentro, eres tan dependiente que no lo ves.

-¿Y entonces qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Tú sabes cuanto tiempo llevan así ya? porque esto me toca ya las narices. Llevan dos años y medio saliendo casi y de todo ese tiempo solo he visto a Dipper feliz el tiempo que Kat estaba en Piedmont, que es cuando empezaron la relación. Y eso no puede ser, por dios. Tu bien sabes que mis padres han intentado hablar con él pero no sirve de nada, el dice que está todo bien y que son cosas de pareja. Pues pareja mi trasero. Que no. ¿La mato? Puedo mandarle una carta bomba.

-Mabs, tranquilízate. Escucha, es que el que se tiene que dar cuenta de todo eso es él y quizá el hecho de que esté gustándole Pacifica sea un buen comienzo.

-¿Qué insinúas? Tampoco quiero que se quite un clavo con otro clavo, Pace es importante para mi también.

-No me refiero a eso, imbécil -contestó el chico -mira, yo solo te digo una cosa, si te esperas un par de días, te lo explico en persona.

-¿Cómo que en per…? ¡No me digas que al final te vienes! -exclamó la chica con una mezcla de enfado por el tema anterior y de felicidad por la buena nueva.

-Quedamos en que le daríamos una sorpresa a Dipper y te dije que iría en cuanto acabasen las interestatales de básket, pero si dices que está tan mal y además tu tampoco estás demasiado bien...creo que iré antes.

-No seas tonto, no puedes dejar el básket.

-Sí que puedo, ayer tuvimos la clasificatoria contra los Horrors y perdimos estrepitosamente -dijo el chico algo desanimado.

-¿En serio? Jolin...lo siento, ni siquiera me acordaba…-dijo Mabel sintiéndose algo culpable. Alex rió suavemente por el otro lado de la línea.

-No te preocupes, al menos así puedo ir con vosotros. Lo único es que tendré que esperar a conseguir billete de autobús y bueno, el viaje en sí.

-Alex…gracias por venir, en serio, eres el único con el que puedo hablar de esto.

-Y eso me halaga -dijo el chico -pero por qué no tratas de contarle cómo te sientes a alguna de tus amigas de allí? Entiendo que son más cosas de Dipper que tuyas, pero estoy segura de que ahora mismo, más que mis palabras, necesitas que alguien te dé un abrazo.

Ella no dijo nada, pero eso solo reafirmó las palabras del muchacho.

-Venga, ve a dormir que son las once de la noche -le dijo -Y mañana hablas tranquilamente con tu hermano.

-Vale -murmuró la chica - gracias Al, ya te voy contando pues...solo espero que no sigan hablando cuando vaya al cuarto, sino me bajo al salón y dormiré en el sofá.

Alex rió y ella, por ende, también.

-No es nada, tontita, sabes que siempre estaré ahí - ella se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior - así que nos vemos en un par de días, ¿cierto?

-Sí, tengo ganas ya -respondió ella algo cohibida - bueno, vamos hablando, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Mabel.

-Te q...ejem -carraspeó en seguida - te quiero ver aquí con muchas fotos de Waddles.

-Eh...vale -contestó el chico, extrañado - aunque te las puedo mandar por el móvil también.

Mabel se sintió tremendamente imbécil pero al final, consiguió salirse de aquella situación sin que Alex pensara nada raro. Cuando colgó el teléfono soltó una bocanada de aire que no sabía ni que había retenido y se sentó en las escaleritas del porche, mirando al suelo mientras que la brisa de la noche ondeaba su ropa y pelo a la vez que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Alex tenía razón, como siempre. No podía seguir así, es que la afectaba hasta términos que no era capaz ni de explicar y no quería estar así siempre porque no disfrutaba de las cosas que tenía. Y la vida era corta.

Se sentó un rato más, pensando en lo que casi le había dicho a su amigo sin querer y se puso más roja que un tomate. Se tapó la cara con las manos y trató de desechar esos pensamientos. Lo suyo con el chico no era algo viable, él estaba enamorado ya de alguien y desde luego era no era para nada del tipo de chica que él solía frecuentar.

-Mabel - dijo una voz suave. Ella se giró sorprendida y algo tensa al principio, pero cuando vio a su hermano mirándola con tristeza y culpa no pudo resistirlo y le sonrió - lo siento, yo…

-No pasa nada -dijo ella, levantándose y poniéndose a la (casi) altura de su hermano - no te preocupes más y vamos para dentro. ¿Te apetece que veamos alguna película? Ya sabes, hacer una bro-bro night, como en los viejos tiempos.

Dipper sonrió más animado y asintió. Mabel le abrazó por la cintura y le apretó con mucha fuerza.

-¡Me...ahogas...Mabel! -exclamó el chico, pero cuando ella levantó la mirada para verle directamente a los ojos no pudo aguantarse y respondió al gesto, levantándola en brazos y llevándosela escaleras arriba mientras ella gritaba y se quejaba entre carcajadas.

Mabel podía no tener muchas cosas, pero si había algo por lo que se sentía muy afortunada, era por la familia que le había tocado. Y por mucho que se peleara con su hermano, no podía evitarlo, para ella él era su otra mitad y eso no se lo podía quitar nadie.

Se pusieron a ver Mamma Mía -película que les encantaba a los dos, especialmente a Dipper que era súper fan de BABBA - y robaron una tarrina de helado del congelador de la cocina -por suerte había, aunque no se cerraban a otras posibilidades -. Al acabar se pusieron a jugar a uno de sus juegos favoritos, el "y si". Era un juego en el que se hacían preguntas cada vez más disparatadas el uno al otro intentando seguir el hilo de la conversación e intentando que todo aquello fuera medianamente coherente. Era muy bizarro porque los dos eran muy creativos y salían cosas realmente divertidas.

Las consecuencias de aquellos juegos a tan altas horas de la noche eran, por ejemplo, despertarse a base de cojinazos.

-¡Tío Staaan! -murmuró Mabel remoloneando mientras que metía la cabeza debajo de su almohada.

-¡Arriba! -exclamó una voz muy conocida, pero la chica lo único que hizo fue levantar una mano, pero a mitad de camino se cansó y la dejó caer, esta vez encima de algo que parecía ser una cara.

-¡Ay! -exclamó Dipper, apartando de un manotazo el brazo de su hermana y frotándose posteriormente la nariz -la última vez que duermo contigo, la última. Llevas dándome patadas toda la noche. No envidio nada a quien quiera que sea tu novio en el futuro.

Gruñó unos segundos más cuando se fijó en la persona que había de pie junto a la cama. Abrió los ojos como platos y prácticamente saltó por encima de Mabel -que emitió un quejido sonoro porque la había pisado sin querer - y propinó un buen abrazo a ese inesperado visitante.

Mabel, sin embargo, seguía remoloneando en la cama con el culo medio en pompa y boca abajo. Seguía medio dormida y podía apostar a que no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Dipper le miró divertido, diciéndole con la mirada qué hacer así que el chico dejó la mochila que llevaba en el suelo y ambos, tanto él como Dipper, se tiraron encima de la muchacha, que profirió un grito ahogado al verse embutida contra el colchón y la almohada.

Estaba cabreada y oh vaya que su hermano iba a sufrir las consecuencias de aquella vil traición. Se levantó de golpe con los pelos hechos una maraña e iba a pegarle una patada al bulto más cercano a ella, sin embargo cuando miró mejor vio que su hermano ni era rubio ni tenía los ojos claros. Se quedó parada un momento mirándole con la boca abierta y después buscó a su hermano, que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Solo tuvieron que pasar un par de segundos más para que la chica sonriera de par en par y lanzarse encima del chico.

-¡Alex!

 **Continuará**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, no olvides comentar! Cada comentario es un caramelito que aviva mis ganas de crear historias =D

.

.

.

.

Un besito!

K


End file.
